Elm Street Interludes
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The relationship between Zack, Cheryl, and Deke.
1. King Of The Hill

ELM STREET INTERLUDES

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a series of one-shots prequel to my fic "Elm Street Kids" that chronicles the relationship between Zack, Cheryl, and Deke from King Of The Hill through Blind Dates. After King Of The Hill, I'll go by airdate, though some situations may be slightly changed to fit the plots, and for the most part, I'm following the episode guide on t.v. com. Belongs to NBC and any references to Fred Krueger belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I use a character from Good Morning Miss Bliss, only slightly tweaked to fit the series. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Fifteen-year old Zack Morris huffed as he walked through the halls. With a sigh, he raked his blond hair with his hands. He couldn't believe it! First this Slater guy had taken his locker next to Kelly, and now he had gotten the seat he wanted. He **really** didn't like this guy. Zack was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he bumped into a boy wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans ripped at the knees.

"Hey, watch it, man," a voice complained.

"Sorry, Deke," Zack said. Deke Simmons had black hair that was slicked back.

"What's wrong, man?" Deke questioned.

"It's this new guy, Slater. He keeps horning in on my turf," Zack complained.

"Yeah, I saw what he did in class. That was really mean," a voice said. Startled Zack and Deke turned to see Cheryl Burkham, who was wearing a white blouse with pale blue jeans. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. At 5'7, she was the same height as Deke, but both were a bit shorter than Zack.

"Hey, hang in there, Sonic," Deke stated.

"Yeah. Things will work out. This Slater guy's not that cute," Cheryl added.

"Thanks, Hulk, thanks, Dreamer," Zack said. The warning bell rang.

"Hang in there," Cheryl said, putting a hand on his shoulder, and then they all went their separate ways.


	2. Dancing To The Max

DISCLAIMER

Takes place right after Zack has told Kelly he went to dance camp. Belongs to NBC, and any refs belong to Wes Craven.

Zack messed up his hair with his hands.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked. He turned around.

"Oh. Hey, Cheryl," he greeted.

"Hey," she acknowledged. "So what's wrong?" she pressed.

"I made an idiot out of myself," Zack confessed.

"What did you do?" Cheryl questioned.

"I told Kelly I went to dance camp as a kid," Zack answered.

"Why did you say that?" Cheryl asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know," Zack sighed.

"You know, you really are pathetic," Cheryl told him. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?" she suggested.

"Are you crazy? And have her go to Slater? No thanks," Zack responded. It was Cheryl's turn to sigh.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," her friend answered. The warning bell rang. "You better go," he told her.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Things will work out. You'll see," Cheryl assured.

"Thanks, Dreamer," Zack sighed. Then, they went to their classes.


	3. The Lisa Card

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I know there haven't been any references to NOES yet, and I don't know if there will be in this series, but if I ever put any in, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I'm assuming everyone knows who's who in the SBTB world, so I'm just gonna go with what everybody knows. Takes place right before the Lisa Sale.

Zack stood in the hallways with a grin on his face. Cheryl and Deke came up to him.

"Sonic, are you sure about this?" Deke asked.

"Come on! Would I let Lisa down?" Zack responded.

"You're crazy," Cheryl told him. "What if Belding catches you?" she queried.

"Not to worry, Dreamer. Screech is the lookout," Zack stated.

"Screech is the look out?" Deke repeated. "You're doomed, man," he told him.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Hulk," Zack said sarcastically. Just then, Slater came up.

"Hey, are you sure this is gonna work, Preppie?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Of course it'll work. It was Zack's idea," Cheryl answered.

"Yeah. When it comes to scams, Sonic's the best," Deke added, putting a hand on his shoulder. Slater looked at the two. For some reason he couldn't explain, the three always seemed to gravitate towards each other even though they all had different social circles. And what was up with those nicknames? Before he could say anything, Zack pulled out a large remote.

"Okay everybody, the Lisa Sale is about to begin," he announced, pressing a button on the remote. All of the lockers opened.


	4. The Gift

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Reference to Krueger in this chap, belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I only own the plot.

Deke had just walked into the Max when he saw Zack sitting at a table with a huge grin.

"What are **you** so happy about?" he wondered.

"I got a date with Kelly," came the answer.

"Hey, congrats," Deke said, punching him in the arm. "But how'd you pull it off?" he wondered.

"I told I'd give her the answers to Testaverde's midterm," Zack replied.

"**You** know the answers to Testaverde's midterm?" Deke questioned.

"Yeah," Zack nodded.

"How?" Deke demanded.

"Oh, sorry, bud. No can do. My secret is only for Kelly," Zack answered.

"Aw, man. Come on, Zack. Please?" Deke implored.

"Nope," Zack answered with a shake of his head.

"Come on, Sonic. Testaverde's killing me," Deke told him.

"I'm sorry, Hulk. I told ya: no can do," Zack answered, with another shake of his head. Really, why wasn't he getting it?

"Sonic, I'm so freaked, I'm **this** close to going back to the boiler room and just letting Krueger kill me," Deke stated, his thumb and second finger barely touching.

"Hey, don't even joke," Zack said in alarm. He had never thought taking one of Testaverde's tests was that bad.

"I told you: he's killin' me here. You can hardly understand him," Deke commented.

"Okay, look, I'll tell you what: after my study date with Kelly, I'll call you and give you the questions," Zack proposed.

"Oh, thanks, Sonic. You're a lifesaver," Deke told him.

"No problem, Hulk," Zack said. Then, they left the hang out.


	5. Fatal Distraction

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC.

After getting home from his date with Rhonda, Zack just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for a month. Man, that girl just kept going and going like the Energizer Bunny. Just then, he heard a rustling noise at his window. Turning around, he saw Deke, and then Cheryl come in.

"What are you guys doing here?" he wondered.

"We saw what happened at the dance," Deke said.

"I can't believe everyone did that to me," Zack complained.

"Can you blame them? I mean, you bugged Jessie's room. What did you expect to happen?" Cheryl pointed out.

"I just did it 'cause I wanted to know whether or not Kelly was gonna take me to the dance," Zack defended.

"And you couldn't ask her like a normal person?" Cheryl queried. Zack sighed.

"Okay, so I guess I went a little off the deep end," he stated.

"A **little**? I'm surprised you're still treading water," she told him.

"I really messed up. I should've just let Kelly come to me with her decision," Zack said.

"That's right. You should've," Cheryl responded.

"Now I need ice cream," Zack stated.

"Ice cream?" Cheryl echoed.

"What, you think girls are the only ones who use ice cream to mend a broken heart?" Zack replied. Deke laughed and shook his head.

"You guys got Chocolate Chip?" he questioned.

"I think so," his friend answered. Laughing and talking, the trio went down to the kitchen, where Zack got three bowls and three spoons. Then, he served up the dishes, and they all sat at the table.


	6. Screech's Woman

SCREECH'S WOMAN

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC.

Zack had just slipped on a pair of jeans when Cheryl and Deke climbed through the window.

"Hey! Whoa! Changing!" Zack protested, turning around to button and zip his pants.

"So don't leave the window open and stand in front of it," Cheryl told him. Zack had to give her that.

"So what are you guys doing here?" he wondered.

"Saw your little performance at the Max," Deke told him.

"You…did?" Zack asked; his voice cracking, but muffled underneath the shirt he was in the process of putting on.

"Yeah. Gotta say man, you've done a lot of crazy things, but **this** takes the cake," Deke commented.

"What can I say? Screech needed a confidence boost. Heaven knows Lisa won't give him the time of day," Zack stated.

"Your intentions were sweet. You're a great friend," Cheryl told him.

"Not to mention, you were a gorgeous. I would've dated ya," Deke smirked. Zack laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny," he told him in the same tone.

"No, seriously. You were so cute," Deke replied.

"He's right. You were," Cheryl added. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, guys. Go ahead, laugh it up," he told them. Cheryl and Deke continued to laugh for a few minutes, and then composed themselves.

"It was sweet and Screech is lucky to have such a great friend," Cheryl told him.

"Yeah, for real," Deke agreed. Then, they burst into more laughter. Zack only rolled his eyes again.


	7. Aloha Slater

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC.

As Zack sat on the garbage can and watched as everyone fawned all over Slater, he couldn't help but stare at Kelly. Man, she was so pretty! How could she be all over that stupid jock?

"For the record, I think you did better at the track meet," a voice said. Zack turned his head to see Cheryl.

"Who cares? They're all impressed by Slater and his stupid trophy," he stated dourly.

"It's just a hunk metal. Your medallion's **much** cooler," another voice said. The two turned their heads to see Deke.

"Hey, speaking of which, where is it?" Cheryl wondered.

"In the garbage…where it belongs," Zack replied.

"Oh, come on, man. You trained hard. I should know: I helped you," Deke reminded him.

"Third doesn't beat first," Zack told him. They watched as Slater picked up Kelly and spun her around. Zack shook his head. The guy was such a yutz.

"Man, I can't watch this. It's **too** disgusting," Zack said moodily. With that, he hopped off the garbage can and walked off. Deke and Cheryl stared at each other.

"Poor Zack," Cheryl commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Every time he seems to get somewhere with Kelly, Slater comes in and he feels shut down," Deke agreed.

"You know, I'm starting to think Slater's doing it on purpose," Cheryl said.

"Wouldn't put it past him. He and Zack and both vying for Kelly's affections," Deke said.

"What does she see in Slater? I mean, come on. What does he have that Zack doesn't?" Cheryl wondered. Deke looked at her in surprise.

"Do you--**like** Zack?" he questioned.

"Not in that way," she answered. "I mean…if we weren't more like a family…maybe. But now…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I getcha," he responded. They watched as Mr. Belding said something and they all rang off. Deke reached into the garbage can.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl wondered.

"He'll want this back," Deke answered, producing Zack's prize. Then, they walked off.


	8. The Substitute

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place a little before Zack, Slater, and Screech decide to hire that actress.

Zack rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe all the girls were going gaga over this new substitute. Just then, Deke came up.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he questioned.

"Tony Crane," Zack answered.

"He's the guy subbing for Ms. Simpson, right?" Deke check.

"Yeah," Zack answered. "All the girls in the class have gone crazy for him," he continued.

"Why?" Deke wondered.

"Beats me," Zack shrugged. "You shoulda seen them all volunteer to be Juliet today," he stated.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Deke sympathized.

"Yeah. And Kelly was the worst," Zack added. Deke nodded knowingly. It came down to Kelly of course. It always did with his friends.

"Cheer up, man. It's just a little crush. It'll blow over before you know it," he comforted.

"I think I gotta do somethin' 'bout this guy," Zack stated.

"Now Zack, cool down," Deke cautioned.

"No, I'm not gonna cool down," Zack snapped. "It's bad enough I gotta fight Slater for Kelly, but now there's this pretty-boy substitute that she's mooning over," he said.

"You sound jealous," Deke noted.

"Of course I'm jealous. She's treating me like a kid," Zack answered. Deke rolled his eyes.

"You **sound** like a kid," he told him. Zack glared and Deke put up his hands in a placating manner. "Look man, I'm tellin' ya, girls get crushes on older guys all the time. It'll pass," he assured. Zack blew out a breath.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," his friend replied. Just then, the object of their discussion came into view, as did a group of girls, who were whispering excitedly to each other.

"Then again…maybe not," Deke said. Zack's only response was a glare.


	9. Cream For A Day

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place right after Zack and Kelly's fight.

In his room, Zack blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. How could he have been so stupid? Hearing a noise at the window, he turned around to see Deke walk in, followed by Cheryl.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" Cheryl questioned.

"I really messed up," Zack confessed.

"What did you say to her?" Deke wondered.

"I told her that all she cared about was how she looked," Zack admitted.

"You **are** an idiot," Cheryl sighed.

"Yeah I know," Zack agreed with his own sigh.

"So, what are you going to do?" Cheryl asked.

"Now **that** I don't know," Zack admitted. "I shouldn't have said what I said the way I said it, but it was basically true. She was worried about a tiny little zit that hardly even noticed, and I didn't know the stuff was gonna turn her face maroon," he continued.

"Wait. What?" Cheryl asked.

"Could you--run that by us again?" Deke requested. Zack told them all about the cream and the side effects. Deke's mouth twitched into a smile and he tried not to laugh, but to no avail.

"Deke, stop it! It's not funny!" Cheryl scolded. However, she was also having a hard time keeping a straight face. Pretty soon, she was also laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It doesn't change the fact that I **completely** blew it with Kelly," Zack grumbled.

"Oh, come on. She'll forgive you," Deke assured. Zack looked at him. "Eventually," he added. Zack sighed.

"I just wish I hadn't been so stupid," he said. Cheryl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out," she assured him. He smiled at her.


	10. Pinned To The Mat

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Reference to a John Hughes film.

Zack was sitting in detention hall, drumming his fingers on the desk when Cheryl and Deke came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zack wondered.

"I mouthed off to Testaverde," Deke stated.

"And I had nowhere else to be," Cheryl shrugged.

"How very Breakfast Club of you," Zack said.

"Zack, why did you bet against Nedick?" Cheryl questioned.

"Hey, with Slater wrestling there's no way I could've lost. And technically, Nedick owes me a dirt bike," Zack told them.

"How would you have explained where it came from to your parents?" Cheryl challenged. Zack opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"Got ya there, Sonic," Deke laughed.

"Oh, bite me," Zack grumbled. Deke laughed harder.

"Dude, you're too much," he stated.

"Come on, Nedick has a hot bike," his friend said.

"Zack, I really don't think--" Deke's sentence trailed off as the door opened.

"This is detention. Pipe down, I have a headache and I need to pump up," Mr. Dewey told them in his monotone. The trio looked at each other, but didn't say a word. Then, they sat down, and watched as Mr. Dewey graded papers.


	11. Beauty And The Screech

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place directly after the "Screech Bond" fantasy. References belong to Wes Craven.

Deke and Cheryl walked in to see a table full of girls. _Whoa_, he thought to himself. Who was the lucky guy? He heard someone laughing and one of the girls moved out of the way. Deke and Cheryl looked at each other, and then back at the table.

"Screech?" they chorused.

"Whoa. Way to go, Screech-man," Deke approved. They walked up to the table that Zack, Slater, Jessie, and Lisa were at.

"Not that I'm not happy for him, but what brought **this** on?" Cheryl wondered.

"Screech was tutoring Kelly in science, and they sort of fell for each other," Zack told them.

"Hey, you all right, man?" Deke questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just can't believe that Screech is a fashion statement," Zack replied.

"Aw, don't worry about, Kell. It's probably just a little crush. It'll wear off soon," Cheryl encouraged Zack.

"Yeah, and when it does, she'll go out with a real man," Slater said.

"Well, thanks, Slater," Zack grinned.

"I didn't mean **you**, I meant **me**," Slater told him.

"Oh, please. Why would she go out with someone average when she could have the bravest guy in Elm Street?" Cheryl questioned.

"Morris? Brave?" Slater snickered. "What'd he do? Climb the biggest tree as a kid?" he continued.

"You don't know anything. Sonic fights hard. He faced his dreams and he won," Deke snapped.

"Yeah, it's not everyone who can beat Kr--" Cheryl started to say.

"**Don**'**t** mention that name!" Jessie interrupted. "It's worse than Testaverde," she told her. Zack sighed and stood up.

"I can't watch this anymore," he said. "You guys wanna bolt?" he asked Cheryl and Deke.

"Right behind you, sonic," Deke stated. With that, the three left.


	12. The Friendship Business

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place before the reconciliation scene in the Max.

Zack burst into Deke's living room, ignoring the fact that the two were watching television.

"Dude, there's a new thing. It's called knocking," Deke told him, taking his eyes away from the screen.

"I really messed up, guys," Zack announced.

"Again?" Cheryl and Deke chorused. Deke turned off the t.v.

"Yes, again," Zack said.

"What'd you do?" Deke questioned.

"Well, you know the project I was working on--the friendship bracelets?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah?" Deke queried.

"Well, I treated everyone like dirt, so they broke away from me and came up with buddy bands. I got jealous and put them out of business, so they put **me** out of business," Zack told them.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, **you** are an idiot," Cheryl sighed.

"I know, I know. It was stupid. But what do I do?" Zack wondered.

"Here's a novel idea: why don't you try talking to them?" Cheryl suggested.

"And have them lynch me? Unh-uh," Zack disagreed, shaking his head.

"Come on, it can't be **that** bad," Deke encouraged.

"Hulk, it's Sonic," Cheryl reminded him.

"Oh, right," Deke realized. "So, what do you think, Dreamer?" he questioned.

"I just told you what I think," Cheryl responded.

"You really think they'll take me back?" Zack asked.

"We would," Cheryl and Deke chorused.

"All right, I'll go," Zack sighed. He walked out the door.


	13. The Mamas And The Papas

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC.

After school, Zack bounded down the steps, bumping into Deke and Cheryl.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" Deke asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, Deke. I'm in a hurry. I gotta get started on my homework," Zack told him. The two stared at him. Zack was excited about homework?

"Are you feeling okay?" Cheryl questioned, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, fine. Can't a guy just be excited to do his homework without getting the third degree?" Zack questioned, pulling away from her.

"Most guys, maybe. But not you," Cheryl replied.

"Spill it, dude," Deke demanded.

"All right, fine. For a class project, I'm married to Kelly," Zack told them.

"Oh, so **that**'**s** why you're so excited," Deke realized.

"Yeah! It's great! It's my dream come true!" Zack enthused. Cheryl laughed.

"I've gotta admit, I've never seen you like this," she told him.

"What can I say? I'm married to Kelly," he answered. Then as he dashed off, "Bye, guys!" Deke and Cheryl laughed.

"Awwww. Our little Zacky's all grown up," he said teasingly. Cheryl shoved him gently, and then they left school grounds.


	14. The Election

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC.

Zack and Screech were making fliers when Cheryl and Deke climbed in through the window.

"Hey, Screech," Cheryl greeted. With a yelp, the boy jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Cheryl apologized.

"Doesn't anyone ever use the door in this place?" Screech grumbled.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Deke questioned, ignoring the complaint.

"Making campaign posters for the election," Zack answered.

"You're running?" Cheryl asked in surprise.

"Yeah, what can I say? I got inspired," Zack shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Sure ya did, Sonic," Cheryl said sarcastically. "Now what's the **real** reason?" she prompted.

"I told you: I got inspired," Zack insisted.

"Try again, Sonic," Deke encouraged, fixing his friend with a look.

"Okay, okay. The winner gets to go on a trip to Washington," Zack relented.

"Oh, of course," Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sonic, what are we going to do with you?" Deke wondered.

"Oh, come on, Hulk. You and Dreamer are tellin' me you wouldn't do the same thing?" Zack challenged.

"No, we wouldn't," Deke answered. Zack just rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute. Jessie's running, isn't she?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, so?" Zack questioned.

"Isn't this really important to her?" Cheryl continued.

"Oh, come on. It's just a school election. It's not like it's important," Zack disagreed, as he and Screech continued working. Cheryl and Deke looked at each other, and then at Zack and Screech.

"I don't think we're gonna talk him out of this," Cheryl said.

"Good luck, man," Deke said, and he and Cheryl went out the way they came.


	15. The Zack Tapes

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Reference to the Election.

Zack and Screech were fiddling with the tape recorder, setting up everything they needed for the subliminal messages, when they heard someone coming in the window.

"Hey, guys," Zack greeted, without turning around.

"Sonic, what are you doing **now**?" Deke demanded.

"Getting Kelly away from the muscle-bound monkey, Slater," Zack answered.

"And how do you plan on doing **that**?" Cheryl queried.

"Easy. Subliminal messages," Zack replied.

"Dude, did you learn nothing from when you ran against Jessie?" Deke asked.

"This is totally different," Zack protested.

"Oh, yeah? How?" Cheryl and Deke asked together.

"This is for Kelly's good. Trust me," Zack insisted.

"Zack, if you need a date, I'll be happy to go with you," Cheryl told him.

"Thanks, but that'd be like going out with my sister. I'd rather go out with Kelly," Zack answered.

"If I didn't know him better, I'd be insulted," Cheryl said to Deke. The boy just shook his head.

"I think he's really lost it this time," Deke commented. With a sigh, the two left.


	16. Save That Tiger

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place right after they learn that Valley's kidnapped Screech. Implications of the dream world, which **could** refer to Fred Krueger, so that belongs to Wes Craven.

Cheryl and Deke came up to where Zack and his friends were.

"Hey, what's wrong, guys?" Cheryl questioned.

"Valley took Screech," Zack answered.

"WHAT!?" Deke and Cheryl asked together.

"Yeah. This is all my fault. I never should've started this stupid prank war," Zack said dejectedly.

"Hey Sonic, you're not giving up, are you?" Deke questioned.

"What am I gonna do, Hulk? I'm useless in the real world, just like in our dreams," Zack replied.

"That's not true," Cheryl corrected.

"Thanks, Dreamer. But it is," Zack said.

"You're just gonna give up? Leave Screech with Valley?" Deke challenged.

"Well, no, but…" Zack's voice trailed off.

"And I thought you were a master scammer," Cheryl commented.

"I **am**!" Zack insisted.

"So act like it!" Deke and Cheryl chorused.

"Okay. Okay," Zack nodded. "Um, well, this is a little over our heads. I don't think doing another prank will be beneficial," he continued.

"He's right," Slater agreed. Lisa, Jessie, and Kelly nodded.

"So…as much as it pains me to say it…I think we need to go to Mr. Belding," Zack told them. Everyone looked at each other.

"Yeah. Okay," they all finally agreed. They all headed out.

"Well, that wasn't quite what I was expecting," Deke muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Cheryl agreed. Slater walked came up beside them.

"Hey, what was **that** all about? You pushin' him like that?" he wondered.

"You gotta treat Sonic a certain way sometimes," Deke explained. Before Slater could ask, they reached the principal's office. Zack knocked on the door.

"Come in," Principal Richard Belding stated. With a sigh, they all did so.


	17. Screech's Birthday

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place after Zack's confrontation with Screech in the halls.

Zack put his head against a locker. He couldn't believe he and the others had forgotten Screech's birthday.

"What's wrong, Zack?" a voice asked. Zack turned his head to see Cheryl and Deke.

"I'm an idiot. We all are," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Deke asked.

"We forgot his birthday," Zack answered.

"Oh, no!" Cheryl gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. We messed up--big time," Zack said.

"Poor Screech. No wonder he's been in a foul mood lately," Deke commented.

"You can't really blame him. I mean, how would any of us feel if we were in his shoes?" Cheryl pointed out.

"Yeah, exactly," Zack agreed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Deke questioned.

"Well, I guess we could meet with the others to discuss it, you know?" Zack suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Deke agreed. Then, "Come on. We better get to class before Screech comes back."

"Yeah," Cheryl and Zack agreed. With that, they walked off.


	18. Slater's Friend

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC.

Zack came out of the pet shop and ran into Deke and Cheryl.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he wondered.

"We could ask you the same thing," Cheryl pointed out.

"Well, Slater's pet chameleon Artie died, and I figured if I got him another one, he wouldn't know the difference," Zack answered.

"He's not gonna want **that** chameleon, he's gonna want **his** chameleon," Deke retorted.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to tell him that Artie died? It'd break his heart," Zack protested.

"And pretending this is Artie won't?" Cheryl asked.

"Well, hopefully, he won't figure it out," Zack answered.

"You're crazy," Cheryl told him.

"Look, what else am I supposed to do?" Zack wondered.

"You could always tell him the truth," Deke answered.

"Now who's being crazy?" Zack questioned.

"You know it's not going to work, Zack," Cheryl said.

"Sure it will...I hope," Zack answered. Cheryl and Deke shook their heads.

"I can almost guarantee you that this won't work," Deke told him.

"**Almost** doesn't count," Zack responded. "And hey, at least this way the big galoot won't be heartbroken," he continued. Cheryl and Deke looked at each other. Zack's heart was in the right place, but it wasn't the best course of action for him to be taking. However, they knew that whenever he had his mind set on something, there was usually no talking him out of it.

"Okay, if you think it'll work," Deke said, his tone saying that he felt otherwise.

"It'll work," Zack confidently stated. Then, he left. Deke and Cheryl shook their heads and walked off.


	19. The Prom

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC.

"She's going with Zack! She's going with Zack! Yaaaaaaa-hoooooo! She's going with Zack!" Zack whooped, hollered, and celebrated, dancing around the halls. It was to this that Cheryl and Deke walked up.

"What's going on?" Deke questioned.

"She's going with Zack! She's going with Zack!" Zack cheered.

"I take it Kelly said she'd go to the prom with you," Deke deadpanned.

"Yeah! Can you believe it!? **Me**! She chose me over Slater!" Zack crowed.

"Hey, that's great, Sonic," Deke congratulated. They did their handshake, which consisted of banging a fist down, then up, a quick clasp of the hands, and a finger snap.

"Yeah, you've been waiting for this for a long time," Cheryl said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Isn't it great? I'm so excited! I gotta go call my father and ask if I can borrow his tux!" Zack told them, and then ran off.

"Why didn't he just use his cell phone?" Cheryl questioned.

"I don't think it crossed his mind," Deke answered. "Beside, you can't blame him. He's been waiting for this forever," he continued.

"That's true," Cheryl agreed.

"Hey Dreamer, has anyone asked you yet?" Deke wondered.

"Right. Like anyone's gonna notice the bookworm," Cheryl scoffed.

"You wanna go with me--just as friends?" Deke offered.

"Hulk, I'd be honored to go to the prom with you," Cheryl said. They linked arms and then walked off to their next class.


	20. Zack's War

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I don't remember why Mr. Belding had Zack do the recruiting, so I'm making something up. If it's wrong, I apologize.

Zack watched as Alan Fairbanks walked off and shook his head. That geek was so predictable. Just then, he noticed Cheryl and Deke coming up.

"Oh, hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Deke questioned.

"I'm just trying to drum up a group of people for this military thing on Saturday. I promised Mr. Belding," Zack replied.

"Oh, trying to get out of detention, again?" Deke surmised.

"Yeah. Mr. Belding and I have an agreement," Zack answered.

"Hey, it sounds kinda cool. I'll sign up," Deke offered.

"Hey, thanks, man," Zack said as they did their customary handshake.

"Hey, anything to get you out of detention," Deke stated.

"How 'bout you, Cheryl?" Zack asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not really the military type," Cheryl hesitated.

"Come on, Little Sister. It might be fun," Deke urged.

"Well…" Cheryl chewed her bottom lip. She wasn't sure. Like she said, she wasn't really into the military thing. But Sonic and Hulk were doin' it. "Okay, I'll do it," she agreed.

"That's great!" the boys chorused. The warning bell rang and they walked off.


	21. Save The Max

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place during the pledge-a-thon right before Slater shows up. This is one of the times the situation will be slightly changed. Uses some lines from the ep.

Zack struggled to stay awake. He couldn't give up now! Max was counting on him!

"Come on guys. I know you're tired, but we need to keep going. We need to save the Max," he said into the microphone. The only thing that answered him was silence. His shoulders slumped. It was hopeless. The door opened and Deke and Cheryl walked in.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Deke asked.

"Not too good. The phones stopped ringing hours ago and my voice is giving out," Zack answered.

"Hang in there. You'll make it…and so will the Max," Cheryl encouraged. Zack just looked at them with bleary eyes. As one, the two reached into their pockets.

"Before we forget, we got somethin' for ya," Deke stated.

"What have you guys done now?" Zack wondered.

"Our entire life savings. Between the two of us there should be about…two grand," Cheryl told him.

"Thanks, guys," Zack smiled as he left the microphone and changed the money board.

"We'd stay, but…" Deke started to say as his friend once again took his place behind the microphone.

"No, it's all right," Zack told them. The two walked out. Encouraged, Zack continued with his program. However, several minutes, his voice was hoarse, and he could barely stay awake.

"We just need--fourteen thousand more," he said. "No, **fifteen** thousand more," he corrected himself. "Aw, who cares? We just need more money now," he stated, pressing play on the radio and finally giving into the sleep that called to him. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake.


	22. Driver's Education

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I again use a line from the ep.

In class, Zack glowered at Slater. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Dude, what's with you? You look like you wished you had **my** dream power," Deke commented.

"Well, it'd certainly make it easier to kill Slater," Zack commented.

"Zack, may I remind you that homicide is still a crime?" Cheryl chimed in.

"Not if it's justifiable," Zack countered.

"Hate to break it to ya Sonic, but jealousy over a car is **not** counted as justifiable homicide," Deke reminded him.

"Dude, who's side are you on?" Zack demanded.

"Yours, always. I just think you need to calm down," Deke responded.

"Look Hulk, I just don't want Kelly dropping me for that jerk," Zack said.

"Oh, come on, Sonic. You gave her a ring. Everyone knows you guys are going steady," Cheryl reminded him.

"Dreamer, there's no way I can compete with a car," Zack complained. His eyes became glazed as if imagining something. Cheryl and Deke looked at each other. Was he okay? Deke reached out and touched Zack's shoulder.

"You okay, man?" he questioned. Zack sighed and shook his head.

"It's like I just said: there's no way I can compete with a car," he told them. Then, as a glint came into his eyes, "Unless…" _Uh-oh_, Cheryl and Deke thought together.

"Sonic, I see your wheels turnin' and I **don**'**t** like the direction they're goin'," Deke warned.

"Think this through. Don't do anything stupid," Cheryl added quickly. Zack's mouth curved into a smug grin.

"Slater doesn't know it, but he's about to fail driver's ed.," he announced to his friends.


	23. House Party

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Reference to "Screech's Woman". Once again, uses lines from the episode. Haven't seen the ep in a while, so if I get the lines wrong, I apologize.

At the Powers' house, everyone danced. Even Screech was having a good time, as Violet Bickerstaff was dancing with him.

"You know, it's about time Screech got a girl," grinned Deke.

"Yeah, he's been pining for Lisa so much, that it's nice to see him with someone who actually returns his affections," Zack agreed. Cheryl and Deke looked at him in surprise.

"So you **do** care," Cheryl said.

"Of course I care. He's my best buddy. I'd do anything for him," Zack replied. "Heck, I **did** do anything for him. Remember?" he reminded them.

"Oh, yeah. Bambi," Deke recalled. He chuckled. "Man, I wish we had been there to see that. You probably looked real cute," he teased.

"Well, Slater **did** say I had nice legs," Zack commented. Cheryl laughed at the look on Deke's face.

"Face it Hulk, you **totally** walked into that one," she told him.

"Yeah, I guess I did huh, Dreamer?" he queried with his own chuckle. Just then, Maxwell Nerdstrom came through the crowd.

"Oh, man. What does **that** jerk want?" Deke groaned.

"Violet Bickerstaff, get over here now," Maxwell commanded, snapping his fingers. Cheryl's eyes flashed.

"Don't you dare take that, girl," she fumed quietly. Almost as if she had heard her, Violet spoke up.

"Snap all you want," she told him, imitating him, "We're through," she stated. Zack, Cheryl, and Deke didn't hear Max's response, but from the looks on Screech and Violet's faces, they got the feeling that it wasn't something nice.

"Hey, you can't talk to my girl that way!" Screech cried. Cheryl, Zack, and Deke felt their jaws drop. **His** girl? Screech continued his tirade, and effectively ran the other boy off. Once he was out of the house, Violet turned to Screech.

"Wow, Sammy. I didn't know I was your girl," she said.

"I didn't either," Screech stated. Deke wanted to slap his forehead. Why had Screech said that? "Would you like to be?" Screech queried. Violet's face broke into a grin. "Oh, Sammy. I thought you'd never ask," she told him. They started to kiss. Screech stopped her and pulled out a long list. Deke rolled his eyes. Then, "Forget the rules!" Screech cried, throwing the list away.

"Way to go Screech-man," Deke approved.

"Yeah," Zack agreed.

"He was so sweet," Cheryl said. Deke and Zack looked at each and rolled their eyes. Then, the door opened, and everyone turned to see Mrs. Powers.


	24. Blind Dates

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Takes place right after Zack learns that Kelly's switched her party to Friday instead of Saturday.

Zack blew out a breath and raked his hair with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked.

"I've really messed up. And I didn't even mean to!" Zack answered, turning to see Cheryl and Deke.

"What happened?" Deke wondered.

"Mr. Belding was giving me a detention, and then he said that he'd forget it if I took out his niece on Friday," Zack began.

"Wait a minute. Belding blackmailed you?" Deke questioned.

"Yeah, but that's not the problem. The problem is that Kelly moved her party to Friday," Zack continued.

"Oh, that **is** a problem," Deke said.

"What are you going to do?" Cheryl wondered.

"The only thing I can do: get someone to go out with Belding' Niece in my place while I go to Kelly's party," Zack answered. He looked to Deke.

"Hey, don't look at me, man. I'm goin' to the bike show that night," his friend stated. He blew out a breath.

"I'm doomed," he said. "I mean…I have a chance to **really** show Kelly how I feel about her, and I can't 'cause I have to take out Belding's niece, and there's no way I can be in two place at--" his rant trailed off as he realized what he was saying. "Two places at once? That's it!" he shouted.

"What's it?" Deke and Cheryl chorused.

"I gotta talk to Screech! See ya, guys!" Zack answered, running off. Cheryl and Deke looked at each other.

"What just happened here?" Cheryl wondered. Deke let out a noise of confusion and shrugged his shoulders.


End file.
